LOST à Paris/Transcription
Interview des scénaristes et producteurs Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Chacun aura le droit de poser une question. Non, je plaisante. Rires Damon, you were born in New Jersey, you made a movie school in New York, and you are a writer, a producer. We were remembered Nash Bridges, Crossing Jordan, Last Airbender, and of course LOST, acclamations et aussi le cinéma avec La Tour sombre, Dark Tower, de Stephen King, et puis Star Trek, qu'on va regarder demain ! acclamations Carlon, lui, est né à Mexico, et il a fait des études de médecine et d'histoire, et puis, Carlton, you turned yourself after the studies to the movies, amazingly as an actor, with Sweet Dreams et Le Chocolat de Beverly Hills, et puis à la télévision aussi avec Crime Story, and as a screen writer and producer, you have created also Nash Bridges et puis Martial Law et Back Slashes [NDLR : Black Sash], avant de devenir le producteur exécutif de LOST. Acclamations Je crois qu'on peut dire que si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof, c'est comme avec nos fictions précédentes, dans la télévision, on a décidément dépassé aujourd'hui maintenant toutes les limites et une qualité absolument extraordinaire en terme d'écriture. Lorsqu'on regarde LOST, je crois qu'on a pas peur de dire qu'on a rarement été aussi fasciné, aussi envouté, par une série télévisée. C'est extrêmement rare, et c'est la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui nous vous recevons et nous sommes très fiers de vous présenter tout à l'heure les Jules Verne Achievement Awards. Acclamations DAMON et CARLTON : Merci. Merci beaucoup. OLIVIER : Damon et Carlton, bienvenue à Paris. Comment ça se passe pour vous, pour l'instant ? Comment se passe ce séjour à Paris ? DAMON : Wonderful, beautiful, the most amazing city in the world. Acclamations CARLTON : And the best fans anywhere. Acclamations OLIVIER : Et que pensez-vous de l'accueil de vos fans français ce soir ? CARLTON : Acclamations It's overwhelming for us. DAMON : We have been hearing about the french fans, that they were incredibely amazing. We didn't know what to expect but they surpassed our expectations. We've never… Acclamations JEAN-CHRITOPHE : And there are three thousands tonight. Acclamations Et un mot à leur sujet : they come from many different countries, it's amazing. We have people from Spain, from Italia, from Algeria, from Germany, from Switzerland, from Great Britain also, and even from the United States. acclamations That's amazing. Damon et Carlton, what can you tell us about the origin of LOST? How did it started and how Disney greenlighted the show? DAMON : ABC wanted to do a show about a plane crash on an island. They didn't know how to make it work so they brought it to J.J. Abrams, Acclamations who basically said that he did not have time to make it work, so he and I met and twelve weeks later, we had the two hour premiere of LOST and ABC was very confused, and also very excited. They were fourteen major characters and supernatural elements, which was frightening to them, but they loved the show, and they put it on the air, and they said "maybe this will last for ten episodes", and here we are, a hundred episodes later. It's a miracle, thanks to you! Acclamations OLIVIER : Et comment vous « pitcheriez » LOST aujourd'hui ? Que serait votre pitch sur LOST pour expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu ? CARLTON : It's a show about people who are—it's called LOST, but it's somehow about people who crashed on an island but it's mainly about people who are lost in their lives and are searching their destinies. Applaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : How do you manage to handle such a large crowd of characters? DAMON : Very carefully and one at a time. Rires OLIVIER : Et y a quand même pas mal de personnages depuis le début de la saison 1 qui sont disparus, qui sont décédés, Rires quel est le facteur, qu'est-ce qui décide quels personnages vivent et quels personnages ne vivent pas, doivent mourir ? CARLTON : We figured out the mythology a long time ago and this is unlike the other television shows, which sort of are about the ongoing conditions. LOST was always meant to have a beginning, a middle, an end, and along that journey, certain characters die. However, on our show, being dead doesn't mean you don't work on the show. Rires In fact, many of our characters have done more work once they're dead than when they were alive, Rires and as we're going to the end of the show, don't be surprised if you see some characters on the show who are dead but might turn up again. Applaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Where are you at now in terms of writing and shooting the series? DAMON : We have finished shooting season 5 and we have begun writing the final season of the show which they will begin shooting this August, so as of this coming April 2010, we will have shot our last episode. Déceptions It's good! Acclamations OLIVIER : Comment faites-vous pour suivre toutes les intrigues secondaires et faire en sorte que, à la fois avec les flashbacks, ce qui se passe dans l'histoire telle qu'on la suit, dans la continuité, pour que le tout reste cohérent ? Comment vous faites ? CARLTON : The difference between American television and television in a lot of places is it's very collaborative, so Damon and I run the show but we also have six writers who work with us and everyday, we spend a lot of time in the writers room and this group of eight writers works out the story in great detail and we put them up on big whiteboards all around the room and we spend a lot of time. So there are eight brains working on any pictured episode or script of the show, and we spend a lot of time on each episode of the show and that's how we manage to make the story so complex. DAMON : Also, if we mess up, the fans point it out, so thank you for that! Merci. et applaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Quand on regarde LOST et la vraie complexité du scénario, et le mystère — vous voyez, c'est une série extrêmement mystérieuse — les questions qu'on se pose, c'est : « Aviez-vous dès le départ imaginé tout ce qu'on voit aujourd'hui, premièrement, est-ce que vous saviez où vous allez, et deuxièmement, aujourd'hui, connaissez-vous déjà la fin de la série et son dénouement ? » question est traduite à Damon Il dit oui. Rires DAMON : Yes, we will tell you all right now! Oh, yes. Sifflets No, you don't want to know? JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : No, no, we don't want to know. No, no. CARLTON : No, you don't want to know. That's spoilt. No. DAMON : There was a time before we knew the show was going to end, and during that time, writing the show was very hard, because we knew that it was going to end, so we had done the beginning and we knew the end but all we could do was middle. Once we were able to convince ABC to end the show then everything became very structured. We implemented our plan over three years ago as to what the last scene of the show was gonna be, and that's gonna be the last scene of the show. We've known it for quite some time. We've known this but we're also very excited to share it with all of you. Applaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Vous n'avez aucun regret aujourd'hui par rapport à la décision que vous avez pris sur la fin de LOST ? CARLTON : No, we're very excited about it. We promised the audience a long time ago that it would not be something that all take place in a snow globe or that it's a dream in the dog's mind. Rires You know, we're not going to cut to black like The Sopranos. We have what we think is a very legitimate and appropriate ending to the show. You know, it's very exciting for us but it's like Christmas, you know, you buy a present and then you wait and you wait and you give it to your loved one and it's very exciting but then Christmas is over and it goes on. So we're excited but we're also starting to feel nostalgic about the journey of LOST coming to an end. Applaudissements OLIVIER : Et vous n'envisagez même pas la possibilité d'un spin-off, par exemple ? DAMON : Sifflets What do they think? No, right? No. No, when we'll finish writing the last episode of the show, all the mysteries that we care about will be answered. We're not gonna make you pay to come and see a movie or wait for "The Adventures of Locke & the Monster". That will be the final season of the show, the final episode, we will be done and hopefully, you'll be very happy. Applaudissements OLIVIER : Parlez-nous du conflit qui existe entre la science d'un côté, qui est représentée par Jack par exemple, Sifflets et la foi qui est représentée justement par John Locke. Acclamations Parlez-nous de ce conflit permanent entre foi d'un côté et science de l'autre. JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : question est traduite à Carlton C'est sympa pour Matthew Fox qui attend en coulisses hein, les réactions. Sifflets CARLTON : You know, we feel this is one of the central philosophical debates of our time. You know, should we be ruled by science or by faith, what governs how we should behave and how we make our way in the world, and it's a debate that we have between us. I'm catholic, Damon was raised Jewish. We debate this sort of issues between ourselves and then we put the debates in the mouths of the characters. I think the fact that it is ongoing debates is the thing that gives the show its thematic power, and you know, we'll take it to a conclusion that we feel is hopefully satisfying. DAMON : Faith seems to be winning, though. Appplaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Well, Damon and Carlton, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement le DHARMA Initiative ? What is that, and what the logo stand for? DAMON : The DHARMA Initiative is a group of men and women who say they are trying to make the world a better place but in fact, they're probably more violent than anyone else who have been on the island as it turns out. As for the insignia, we have used multiple cultural influences and form in it: the Chinese Ba gua and the power of the octagon in general drawing the conclusions ? we like the fact there is still theories. There is still much to learn about the DHARMA Initiative, that's all I'd say. Applaudissements CARLTON : traductrice est confuse Our translator doesn't watch the show so she's like: "DHARMA Initiative, uh?" Sifflets DAMON : Does anyone have any DVDs for her? She needs to watch. Rires OLIVIER : Parlez-nous de cette fumée noire, qu'on voit depuis quelques saisons maintenant. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Est-ce que c'est un esprit de l'île, et j'irai plus loin, est-ce que ça juge les gens ou est-ce que ça les teste par exemple ? CARLTON : Whoa. All we could say is that if you're a fan of the black smoke, in the finale of the season, you'll get some more answers. Acclamations OLIVIER : Saison 5 que personne n'a vue naturellement… Rires DAMON : Yes, no one in this room has seen any of season 5, correct? No, because that would be illegal(!) ? Rires You can watch, we say it's OK. Acclamations JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Pouvez-vous nous dire qu'est-ce que sont ces cages sur l'île ? What are they meant for? question est traduite à Carlton Parce que… voilà. Rires CARLTON : You saw what Sawyer did in the cage. You know what it's for. Rires The DHARMA Initiative was doing experiments with polar bears and then when the polar bears got out, they swam to the Main Island, they made more polar bears and that's why there are polar bears on the island. une pause Yeah, an answer for you. Rires OLIVIER : Parlez-nous de l'origine du personnage de Kate. et sifflets DAMON : Kate is a character who basically — we decided that we wanted one of the characters on the plane to be a fugitive so that the characters would find some handcuffs and we ask ourselves who would be the least likely person to be in these handcuffs, so of all the people that we have met, the one to reveal to the audience they'll be very surprised by this, and the answer became Kate. And in fact, this is a very, very, very difficult character to cast. J.J. and I read almost seventy-five actresses to play Kate and none of them worked and then, while watching the tape, in his office, he just stopped it. He said: "Who is that?", and it was Evangeline Lilly. Acclamations OLIVIER : On va vous poser maintenant quelques questions qui ont été posées via le site de Jules Verne Aventures, donc d'internautes. Je vais commencer par Lucas Pechard de Blagnac. Je sais pas s'il est dans la salle ? Alors : « Il y a pas mal de références aux français dans LOST (Rousseau, famille d'accueil de Shannon), pourquoi ? » Et d'ailleurs, je crois que Melissa Farman, qui joue Danielle Rousseau version plus jeune, est d'ailleurs dans la salle ce soir. On la ? par celle-là. Acclamations CARLTON : The plane was flying from Sydney, Australia, to Los Angeles so it was the perfect vehicle for ? national cast and it felt like the show should really have an international quality and then we discover that there is this French character Rousseau who is living on this island. One of the ? thing that actually happened to us at the very first season of the show was the people who distributed the show in France: there were going to be dubbing the show in French but we had this French woman speaking French and we had the other characters who's gonna be speaking French so "what do we do?". So I think they had to dub her in German, was that the solution? And for those of you who have seen maybe a sneak peek of season 5, you'll see that we see younger version of Rousseau in season 5 as well and that actress is actually here with us tonight. DAMON : Melissa Farman, yes. Applaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Voilà, on a Cédric ? de Dunkerque. Vous savez, on a reçu quand même, ils m'ont dit, 2 150 questions, donc il a fallu faire des tris et on pensait pas qu'on recevrait autant de questions donc on a été assez stressés ces dernières semaines : « Qui veut s'occuper des questions reçues sur le site Internet de JVA ? … OK, on va s'en occuper. » Et on a fait quelques choix, et y en a une, on arrêtait pas de la retirer et puis à chaque fois on revenait dessus et on dit : « Mais on va peut-être la poser parce que, je sais pas si c'est une blague, mais elle est pas mal quand même finalement, elle est curieuse. » Donc Cédric veut savoir si vous allez faire un épisode centré sur le chien Vincent Acclamations avant la fin de la série, car « finalement, on sait peu de choses sur lui, Rires aura-t-il un vrai rôle dans la série ? » Acclamations DAMON : Vincent is the second character you ever see on the show. Jack wakes up and then Vincent comes to greet. Vincent is the only character we've ever promised to all survive Rires until the very end of the show and we will tell you here tonight in Paris that Vincent is also French. Rires So, just a little secret for you guys to know. Applaudissements OLIVIER : Alors moi je vais vous poser une question de Nicole Martins, qui est américaine, et qui vous demande, Damon et Carlton, si vous pouviez revenir dans le passé, est-ce que vous changeriez quelque chose à l'histoire de LOST ? CARLTON : We probably would not do Nikki and Paulo. Acclamations traductrice est confuse Nikki and Paulo, yes. She's like: "Who is Nikki and Paulo?" Rires Yes, Nikki and Paulo, we'd like to forget them too. Rires But we have been asked all the time like: "Why do we never see anything with the background characters?" We call them the socks, like sock puppets. And so we said: "OK, we'll introduce to these characters." And the moment we introduced to, the audience was like: "How dare you? We never saw them the whole time and they're taking time away from spending time with Jack and Kate and Sawyer and Hurley" like, so we buried them alive! et acclamations JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Alors, Damon and Carlton, vous n'êtes pas venus seuls. Acclamations DAMON : C'est vrai. JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Et je vous propose tout de suite de regarder en images un court portrait de notre prochain invité. Acclamations Interview des acteurs Evangeline Lilly et Michael Emerson Interview d'Evangeline Lilly OLIVIER : Evangeline Lilly, bonsoir ! Evangeline, vous êtes née à Alberta, au Canada. Vous avez participé à des actions humanitaires très jeune, je crois dès l'âge de 14 ans. EVANGELINE : reçoit un microphone Whoa! Acclamations Merci ! OLIVIER : ? "Whoa!" Rires Vous êtes très impressionnante de près, encore plus. Rires Donc vous avez commencé une carrière de modèle avant de vous lancer dans la télévision et le cinéma. Kingdom Hospital, Smallville (eh oui !) et Freddy contre Jason. Plus récemment, vous avez joué dans un film qui s'appelle Afterwards, avec Roman Duris Acclamations et John Malkovich, pas des moindres, et vous avez été nommée aux Golden Globes en 2007 pour… [Le public : « LOST ! »] LOST évidemment. Acclamations Bienvenue, bienvenue à Paris, bienvenue à cette soirée LOST, je vous en prie. s'assoit Applaudissements JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Alors, Evangeline a une surprise pour vous. Evangeline, finalement, moi c'est ce que j'ai pas compris quand j'ai découvert LOST, j'ai pris en cours à un moment donné, mais qui vous aimez dans la série ? Rires C'est Jack ou c'est… Acclamations Lequel des deux ? On veut savoir ! EVANGELINE : Alors, alors, alors, hey, attention ! Rires Je vais vous demander. C'est qui, c'est Jack… d'acclamations et de sifflets ou c'est Sawyer ? acclamations l'emportent Alors, c'est clair ! Rires DAMON : Sawyer it is! Acclamations CARLTON : Maybe. EVANGELINE : C'est sûrement parce que vous tout, vous là, tout le monde aime « cage sex » beaucoup trop. Rires C'est les « cage sex ». Rires JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Bon maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, messieurs, dans le scénario. Y a une demande des fans, là. CARLTON : ? We don't want to give you a definitive answer. DAMON : Sayid! Rires EVANGELINE : Non ? Non. OLIVIER : Evangeline, comment vous avez été choisie pour faire ce personnage de Kate ? EVANGELINE : Je n'ai aucune idée ! Rires À le temps, je vivais à Vancouver et j'allais à l'université. J'étudiais les relations internationales, les sciences politiques et je voulais être une humanitarien. Et je faisais un exercice d'esprit : cet exercice, c'est que j'allais voir les auditions. Je n'ai jamais attaché les notions de les auditions avec un métier, jamais, jamais, jamais. Et soudainement, quelqu'un m'a appelé et dit : « Tu dois aller à Los Angeles. Un homme qui s'appelle J.J. Abrams et son équipe de producteurs veut te voir pour un rôle. » Ça, c'était en janvier 1904 2004. Rires C'était après, je crois peut-être, ma 20e audition et ? 1924… pas 24, 1904, Rires j'ai été à Hawaï faire le tournage du pilote. Acclamations Et s'il y a les gens là-bas qui ne parlent pas français, je peux le dire en anglais encore si tu veux. Rires Non ? JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Evangeline, pour vous qui est ce personnage de Kate ? Parlez-nous de ce personnage. Qui est Kate ? EVANGELINE : Kate change toujours, et c'est pour ça que je la aime, beaucoup, beaucoup. Rires Elle a commencé comme femme forte, comme femme fermée, comme femme indépendante, et elle est devenue une mère, une femme beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus ouvert et vulnérable, et c'est pour ça que c'est toujours intéressant pour moi de la jouer. Applaudissements OLIVIER : Et vous êtes quand même ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bad girl dans la série. Est-ce que vous vous considérez réellement comme une bad girl ? EVANGELINE : Kate ou moi ? Rires OLIVIER : Kate bien sûr, dans la série. EVANGELINE : Et je crois que… non. Je crois que Kate est une… survivante. Ça se dit le mot en français, « survivante » ? public : « Oui ! » Elle est « survivante » ! Mais pas nécessairement méchante ou mauvais, comme tu dis, sans cœur, je crois, et vraiment incroyablement gentil. Et je crois qu'à l'intérieur, tout les personnes qui fait les choses qui a l'air d'être méchant ou mauvais ont toujours un cœur qui a quelque chose de beau dedans, et qui était comme ça. Applaudissements OLIVIER : D'ailleurs, c'est une des grandes particularités de la série LOST, des personnages de la série LOST, c'est d'avoir de nombreuses facettes, de nombreuses personnalités, et on retrouve chez tous les personnages, enfin je pense que vous le savez, des côtés très bons, des côtés très troublés, des côtés plus difficiles, donc c'est vraiment une qualité incroyable de cette série. Applaudissements Et je crois qu'on aime beaucoup le personnage de Kate en France, il me semble. Acclamations Non ? Acclamations EVANGELINE : Et moi j'adore la France ! Acclamations UN FAN DANS LE PUBLIC : Nous aussi on t'aime ! Rires CARLTON : All of our characters have good and bad ? and struggle with both sides of their self and that's the essential dilemma of the show. Our characters are trying to find out who they are. It's a testimony to Evangeline ? that Kate who, as you have seen, murdered her father, is still someone who the audience loves and embrasses and understands for all of her complexity. JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Kate, pourquoi vous avez gardé le bébé de Claire ? Rires EVANGELINE : Tu vas trouver cette réponse dans la cinquième saison. Acclamations OLIVIER : Soyez patients, hein ? Rires EVANGELINE : Et si tu l'as vu déjà, tu dois la regarder encore sur les télés. et acclamations OLIVIER : Ou alors acheter les DVD ! JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : De quelle manière votre personnage de Kate est connecté avec vous-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vous-même dans Kate et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de Kate en vous-même aussi ? EVANGELINE : Peut-être il a trop. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de parallèles entre moi et Kate. Nous avons beaucoup de similarités, et ça c'est une situation qui est comme : « Qu'est-ce qui est venu premièrement, l'œuf ou la… poule ? » « Poulette » ? Rires « Poule » ? « Poule » ? « Poule ». C'est quelque chose vraiment naturel entre moi et Kate. C'est comme une danse, moi et Kate, c'est un demi moi et un demi elle, et je crois que elle a changé un peu ma vie et moi je change Kate tout le temps. Moi, quand j'ai commencé la série, j'avais 24 ans, j'étais vraiment ?, j'aimais beaucoup grimper les arbres, comme tout le monde savent, Rires et maintenant en août je vais être 30 ans, je vais avoir 30 ans, acclamations et je trouve que dans ce temps là dans ta vie, tu changes beaucoup. Et moi je ne suis pas le « ? » de 24 non plus, je crois que j'ai beaucoup plus de femme dans moi et j'ai beaucoup plus de douceur, et c'est la même chose dans Kate : elle a changé un peu, elle est devenue moins le « ? convict » qui courrait toujours et elle est maintenant un peu plus… « stable » en anglais ? On dit en français, « stable » ? Je voulais dire « stable » mais je pensais que c'était le « franglais » que je faisais là ! Rires Oui. OLIVIER : On vous en veut pas. Rires Est-ce qu'il vous arrive parfois de suggérer à Damon et Carlton d'ajouter des éléments à votre personnage ? Est-ce que vous-même vous faites la démarche de dire : « Tiens, j'aimerais bien qu'elle fasse ci ou ça. » ? EVANGELINE : Je vais le dire en anglais pour qu'il peut comprendre. Damon and Carlton, you ? I've never questionned them. et acclamations DAMON : Very ?. EVANGELINE : En français maintenant, pour qu'il ne peut pas entendre et comprendre : tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps ! Rires DAMON : Je comprends ! Rires A bit ?. EVANGELINE : Non mais vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les écrivains sur notre programme. Comme tu peux voir, ils sont incroyablement intelligents. Ils savent ce qu'ils fassent et c'est pas pour moi de tout le temps leur déranger avec mes questions et mes demandes, alors j'essaye beaucoup de toujours les chercher pour un morceau de variété dans leur… écriture, et puis je joue cette variété. Et c'est vraiment un métier facile pour moi, j'ai toujours dit que moi j'suis la femme la plus chanceuse sur les télés parce que Kate est le rôle le plus incroyable sur les télés… pour les femmes ! Acclamations JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Vous savez, quand on va aux États-Unis, je sais pas pourquoi les américains disent que l'accent français est sexy. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Rires EVANGELINE : Mais mon accent ?, c'est de tout partout, canadien… JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Comment aimeriez-vous que ça se termine pour votre personnage ? Pour vous, qu'est-ce que ce serait vraiment votre souhait, la fin, l'épilogue pour vous, pour Kate ? EVANGELINE : J'avais deux souhaits. Je voulais que Kate pourrait être une mère et je voulais que Kate pourrait avoir du temps pendant laquelle elle était vraiment indépendant et tout seul, hors de les deux ans. Et déjà, dans la cinquième saison, nous avons déjà réussi, j'ai réussi mes rêves : elle est mère et pendant la cinquième saison, elle a dépensé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps vraiment indépendant des hommes, alors je n'ai aucun rêve maintenant, aucun souhait, je suis content alors ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi maintenant ! et applaudissements DAMON : Merci. JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : Je vous propose sans plus attendre de découvrir, sur cet écran… EVANGELINE : Oh, oh. Rires JEAN-CHRISTOPHE : … notre quatrième invité. Acclamations Interview de Michael Emerson Michael Emerson est très applaudi et acclamé à son arrivée par une triple standing ovation. JC ou OLIVIER : Michael, are you a good guy or a bad guy? acclamations Do you know what it is? MICHAEL : You know the answer to that. JC ou OLIVIER : We don’t! JC ou OLIVIER : Well, I mean, Ben certainly functions as a kind of, if not villain, then adversary, in the show, I think, but for my purposes, I still hope that he will reveal to be… heroic. applaudissements JC ou OLIVIER : Michael, how can you, and I quote: "always have a plan?" n’a pas entendu How can you, and I quote you in the show, "always have a plan?" How can you do that? MICHAEL : Ben is a great game player. And I think he spends a lot of time thinking things through. I don’t think he sleeps much! rires And he’s a very good listener and he’s very keen about psychology, so he… he generally has a plan, although there are times when Benjamin has to improvise. applaudissements JC ou OLIVIER : Il me fait vraiment peur quand il me regarde avec ses deux grands yeux. Michael sourit Benjamin Linus is here! acclamations et applaudissements Hum, Michael, est-ce que on se pose la question à certains moments de la série… est-ce que Michael… non, pas Michael, mais Benjamin, a des sentiments pour Kate ? Evangeline se montre bien devant Michael et attend la réponse, rires MICHAEL : Benjamin is very busy! rires EVANGELINE : So is Jack! rires MICHAEL : I think Benjamin has a tender, if under-developed, heart deep inside somewhere, but… like many men who have a mission, he’s a little too caught up in his work to spend much time thinking about… the tenderer side of life. EVANGELINE : Moi, je ne suis pas convaincue. rires JC ou OLIVIER : D’autant que vous avez eu non pas une romance mais un intérêt pour un personnage féminin… PUBLIC : Juliet !! JC ou OLIVIER : Juliet, exactement. MICHAEL : réfléchir Oh, yes! rires Oui… Hum… JC ou OLIVIER : Est-ce que vous avez encore des sentiments ? MICHAEL : Yes, I think Ben is very sad about Juliet. Had things been different, it might have worked to be something, but she didn’t see things the way he did! rires And they had to go their different ways. JC ou OLIVIER : Comme vous travaillez beaucoup, enfin comme Ben travaille beaucoup et est très occupé, heu… affairé à l’île et à découvrir et on va dire à « débloquer » ses mystères, est-ce que Ben est préparé à mourir pour l’île ? PUBLIC : Non !! JC ou OLIVIER : … ou est-ce qu’au contraire, il serait prêt à la laisser à John Locke ? PUBLIC : Ouais !! MICHAEL : It’s hard to answer that question. Ben’s mission is so grave, hum… Until we know the details – until I know the details — of his mission, it’s hard to say what sacrifices Ben would be willing to make. He’s willing to make tremendous sacrifices, but he’s not useful to his cause until he moves forward and leaves. Anecdotes de tournage Catégorie:Transcriptions